double zexal
by ryoga kamishiro
Summary: so the story is about how Shark will get the zexal powers.
1. Chapter 1

hi,this is my first story to write so don't say ''u should've done that and this''and dont compliment my grammar , k?

so the story is about how shark will get the zexal powers.

*start dream*

Ryoga was in a dark place ,standing on a thin floor and infront of him was the door said ''if you want to have power you have to give up on what you see precious most'',Ryoga just thought about his sister Rio in the hospital then souted out loud ''NEVER''.Then the floor crumbled and ryoga fell while screaming ''aaaaah''

*end of dream*

He fell in class on the floor and everybody laughed ,Especially Yuma then Ryoga said ''you(in a rather angry and revengeful way)'',yuma said to Kotori who was sitting beside him''i didn't know it was THAT funny'' kotori gigled then came back to their math lesson.

After school,lots of students were dueling especially bullies but today shark didn't duel then Yuma came to Shark while he was walking out of school on his way to his said"wanna duel shark?"

"not now,yuma"

Yuma said ''what's up shark ,embaressed cuz you fell in the math lesson?''

Ryoga said ''that's none of your beeswax!''

"where are you going shark?"yuma asked

(sound of motorcycle engine starting and leaving yuma alone,Ryoga left Yuma unanswered and real reason was he wanted to see his sister "Rio").

Ryoga went to her room and saw her asleep then sighed and said "poor little sister,i miss your dueling" and just left.

At that night Ryoga had the same dream and woke up by the "aaaah" voice of his dream ,The door opened and then Rio came and said "Are you alright Ryoga?".

Ryoga was very happy that he saw his sister that he jumped out of his bed and went to hug her and told her "Little sis i missed you".

Ryoga asked her after hugging her"when did you get out of hospital?"

Rio said "like from half an hour"

"oh wow thats great,you gotta rest for tomm_"

(intrrupting Ryoga saying "i had enough rest for now , Lets have a duel!")

"ok,lets duel"

(the scene is:a ordinary living room 2 teens using their coffee table as a dueling mat and dueling)

Ryoga said "go Black Ray Lancer ,Attack her directly"

**RYOGA:4000**

**RIO:0000**

Rio said"dude,your too good"

Ryoga said "i can be better"

"what can be better than this?"

"numbers"

''you have numbers?''

"yes,of course"

"show me,show me ,show meeee"

"Ok,Ok,There it is"

"Wow ,cool effect ,(now shocked)huh.. its just like them"

"Like what?''

'' The numbers IV gave me after the last duel"

"Show me,it might be evil"

(A young fairy on a medicine bottle)called no.31 Ultimate Healer.

"She's cute"Ryoga said,"but how did IV give you this card?"

"After the fire started,IV gave me this card after he apolagized"

"I didn't know that IV was that nice"

"Well he is"

"OK,gotta get some sleep (yawn) good night Rio"

"Good night"

well that's a good start what do you think about the story hmm?


	2. Chapter 2

me:so,thats gna be a hard 1 cuz its has duels

flip:yay-ura

shark:your not even dueling

me:yeah get out of here you aren't in the story

flip:gotta go eat seafood-ura

shark:go shark drake vice!

Flip:sorry don't eat me ill eat spaghetti

shark's sleep is interrupted by rio shaking him and saying "wake up shark ,wake up!"

shark says "okay , fine ill wake up"

"gotta go to school remember its Monday " rio said

"ok , i'll get dressed"

"fast we'll be late"

(rio closes the door as if ryoga's gonna get ready but he goes to sleep again)

(after 30 minutes)

(rio opens the door finding shark sleeping peacefully and a shock is on her face and wakes him up again)

"wake up clowny " rio said

"oh,did i sleep?"

"of course you did sleeping beauty""you are on A BED"

"ok,then were missing school?"

"yeah,we are"

"gotta go see yuma"

"uh,shark"

(he slams the door behind him as he is holding his shoes in his hand and saying"bye sis"

"bye"

(ryoga goes to school and finds alit and durbe are gonna duel yuma)

"give us your number cards and we won't harm you"alit said

"stop right there"ryoga said

''ryoga?!''

"i wanna tag duel , me and yuma versus you both"ryoga said

"fine then ill crush you both together"alit said

(duel disk set, d-gazer set,duel target lock on)

"DUEL" they all say

**YUMA:4000**

**RYOGA:4000**

**ALIT:4000**

**DURBE:4000**

"i'll go first" said yuma"draw"

"i summon (zubaba knight)[LEVEL 3 ATK 1600 DEF 900],when i have 1 or more level 3 monsters on the field i summon (mimiku)[LEVEL 3 ATK 900 DEF 600],i overlay these 2 monsters in order to summon _**NUMBER 17:LEVIATHAN DRAGON**_[RANK 3 ATK 2000 DEF 0"

"whoa,a number"durbe said

"you got that right"ryoga said

"then i activate his effect,by detaching an overlay unit it gains 500 ATK 2000-2500"

"i set 2 cards face down and end my turn"

'it's my turn,draw"durbe said

"i activate the field spell card (chaos world),when a player xyz summons a monster they can add one spell card from their graveyard to their hand,i summon(darkspark warrior)[LEVEL 4 ATK 1300 DEF 1700] when (darkspark warrior is summoned i can special summon another one from my deck and increase their levels by 2,i overlay these 2 monsters in order to summon (_**DARK SPARK DRAGON) **_[RANK 6 ATK 2600 DEF 2300] And then i activate (rank up magic-barian's force)

i summon(_**CHAOS XYZ:ULTIMATE SHOCKER) **_[RANK 7 ATK 3000 DEF 2400]

"chaos xyz?!"ryoga said

"be careful"yuma said

me:how shall i make your deck be?hmmm"

alit"do whatever you want get me out of here"

next chapters will be epic ;)


	3. Chapter 3

3RD chapter,yay from now on ill call overlay units ORU and chaos overlay units CORU.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~i summon(_**CHAOS XYZ:ULTIMATE SHOCKER) **_[RANK 7 ATK 3000 DEF 2400]

"chaos xyz?!"ryoga said

"be careful"yuma said

"i activate ultimate shocker's effect,chaos drain(yuma and shark are shocked beacause they saw number 17's overlay unit transfered to a chaos overlay unit)" {ultimate shocker CORU:3}

durbe said

"since i can't attack on my first turn on tag duels i end my turn"

_**YUMA:4000**_

_**RYOGA:4000**_

_**ALIT:4000**_

_**DURBE:4000**_

"it's my turn ,draw"shark said"i activate the spell card(reckless shark army)it lets me summon all (shark)monsters in my hand,i summon (spear shark)[ATK 1600],(hammer shark)[ATK 1800],(shocktopus)[ATK 1600]in ATK position,i overlay these 3 lvl 4 monsters in order to summon (number 32 : shark drake)in ATK position."

"go shark"yuma said

(number 32 : shark drake)[ATK 2800 DEF 2100]

"ill end my turn with 2 face downs"

_**YUMA:4000**_

_**RYOGA:4000**_

_**ALIT:4000**_

_**DURBE:4000**_

"it's my turn ,DRAW"alit said(he looks at what he drew with an evil laugh on his face)"get ready for another chaos Xyz HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"another one!?"yuma said

"yeah ,get ready to get your soul lost"

me: sorry it was a short chapter(shy face)

me:what deck should i let alit use?if u post a good combo that includes an archetype and the name of the Xyz and its chaos form ill use it for my next chapter.

alit :YOU ,YOU LET THOSE PEOPLE PLAY WITH MY DECK?

yuma:yeah so we can kick your butt villian

alit:...

me:so yeah if u post good cards that i can use ill use it for my next chapter good luck ryoga,if u dont have a fanfiction account just PM on dueling network forums my username is dooda


	4. Chapter 4

"it's my turn ,DRAW"alit said(he looks at what he drew with an evil laugh on his face)"get ready for another chaos Xyz HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"another one!?"yuma said

"yeah ,get ready to get your soul lost"

"i special summon from my hand [xyz minus]ATK:0 DEF:0 lvl:8"if my opponent controls a xyz monster by discarding 2 card i can special summon this from my hand,but if i didn't Xyz summon this turn i lose 3000 LP"alit said

"level8!?"yuma said

"then i activate [the angel under the dark cloak]"alit said"by discarding an EARTH or DARK monster from my hand i can special summon a level 5 or higher LIGHT monster from my deck , come[giantangel]ATK:2800 DEF:2300lvl:8"

''now he has 2 lvl8 monsters'' said ryoga

"i overlay my level 8 xyz minus and my giantangel to create the overlay network""come [_**NUMBER 107:GALAXY-EYES TACHYON DRAGON]**_rank:8 ATK:3500 DEF:2500

"number?"ryoga said

"galaxy-eyes?"yuma said

"thanks to the field effect i can add one spell card from my graveyard to my hand"alit said"i add RUM barian's force""from my hand i activate RUM barian's force,i rebuild the overlay network off this 1 monster,come _**[CHAOS XYZ:ULTIMATE NUMBER]**_rank :9 ATK:4000 DEF:3000

"go ultimate number attack leviathan dragon"

_**YUMA:1500**_

_**RYOGA:4000**_

_**ALIT:4000**_

_**DURBE:4000**_

"_**turn end"**_

Story more xiting more combos anybody?

In this story one player can lose but the other one can continue so yuma will give the key to ryoga (oops spoilers hehehe)


End file.
